Before the Heavens
by True Horizon
Summary: Serie de drabbles sobre los miembros de Heavens antes de conocerse, cómo llegaron allí o sus razones por llegar a los cielos. [7 miembros de Heavens] (Escrito antes de la cuarta temporada, basado en headcanons y mucha imaginación.)
1. Kira

_No es mi culpa lo que sucede,_

 _Que la empresa esté perdiendo acciones,_

 _Que los actuales y antiguos líderes hayan tomado malas decisiones._

 _Yo no siquiera tenía consciencia en ese tiempo…_

-Una vez que cumplas los 18 años podrás empezar a encargarte de asuntos de la empresa. Por lo tanto, tienes que aprender de lo que vas a manejar. Tu educación universitaria será enfocada en eso: administración, contaduría, algo de leyes…

-Pero solo queda un año para eso.

-Pues tendrás que aprender rápido.

-Pero-

-Sin peros.

 _¿Por qué tengo yo que sacrificar mi futuro?_

 _¿Creen que acaso quiero hacerlo?_

 _Pero claro, mi opinión no cabe en este asunto._

-Tienes que asistir a una reunión. El auto estará listo a las 5:30.

-Tengo tareas pendientes-

-Necesitas familiarizarte al ambiente.

-Necesito acabar un proyecto.

-Tu culpa por no organizar el tiempo. Necesitas estar listo 15 minutos antes.

-Pero-

-Sin peros.

 _Entonces, ¿Por qué tengo que pagar yo por sus errores?_

 _¿Creen que acaso podré levantar lo que han ido destruyendo con el paso de los años?_

 _¿Por qué traspasan la deuda sin culpa alguna al menor y menos experimentado?_

-Estamos cayendo, cada vez más. Esta empresa no tiene futuro.

-Necesitamos algo, el nombre de la familia está en decadencia, si no hacemos algo, todo se irá abajo.

-Tal vez…necesitamos hacer algo para que el nombre de la familia sea reconocido otra vez…

\- ¿Cómo qué?

-Intentar en otro medio…

 _Pensé que algún día, cuando tomara mi posición en la empresa esto cambiaría._

 _Sería el líder, podría poner las cosas a mi antojo._

 _Pero una vez más, el destino dio vuelta a mis planes._

 _Antes de que yo cambiara mi vida,_

 _Esta me fue cambiada._

-Regresé.

-Kira.

\- ¿Sí?

-Ya no te convertirás en el líder de la empresa.

\- ¿En serio?

-Necesitamos que hagas otra cosa, en cambio.

 _Soy un tonto al creer que esta vida es mía._

 _Esta vida fue diseñada para mí,_

 _Pero no a mí gusto._

* * *

 **Bueno...pues esta idea surgió de la nada, literalmente. No hay mucha información de Heavens por lo que todo lo referente a ellos se basa en mi imaginación y varios headcanons.**

 **Empecé con Kira por que es el único que tenía completo, pero estaré subiendo los de cada uno de los integrantes de Heavens (sí, los 7 x3), salió muy corto pero es solo que no sé...tengo algo de idea de su historia pero no se como escribirlo porque Kira es tan~ callado.**

 **Espero que les haya gustado, espero poder subir los demás pronto, nos vemos.**


	2. Yamato

_Siempre restregándome en la cara nuestro parentesco,_

 _Ni siquiera tenemos los mismos rasgos…_

 _No ahora al menos…_

 _Lo único que hacía que todos fuéramos similares, era el cabello._

 _El mío es rubio ahora._

 _Ustedes son pelirrojos o anaranjado, como le quieras llamar._

 _A pesar de todo, siempre cargo con mi apellido._

-Hyuga…no es muy común el apellido, ¿tienes relación con el actor?

-Para nada.

 _No es divertido._

 _Toda mi vida ha sido así,_

 _No puedo ser reconocido por mi propio nombre,_

 _Por mis propios actos…_

-Vamos~, si fuera _así_ no le diría nadie…

-Deja de molestar.

 _Touma y Makoto parecen no tener problema con ello,_

 _Pero yo no lo soporto._

 _Soy el segundo, justo después de ti_

 _Tengo que hacerme notar en el mundo, pero tú no me dejas._

 _Tengo que vivir a tu sombra._

-Hey, tú, el hermano de Ryuuya.

\- ¡Mi nombre es Yamato!

 _Al parecer, todos me ven como un segundo tú_

 _Pero claro, menos exitoso, trabajador, habilidoso…_

 _Siempre soy menos que tú._

\- ¿Qué rayos? ¿Tuviste otro problema en la escuela?

\- ¡Makoto! ¿¡Qué hacías hurgando en mi cuarto, en MI mochila?!

El menor de los cuatro hermanos corrió a refugiarse.

\- ¡Te estoy hablando, Yamato!

\- ¡No eres mi padre! ¡No trates de actuar como uno cuando sabes bien que no tenemos!

-Yamato…- su madre salió de la cocina. - Ryuuya, ¿están peleando otra vez?

-No es nada. - suspiró el mayor. -Escucha, Yamato, sabes que no tengo mucho tiempo libre últimamente-

\- ¿Entonces porque estamos teniendo esta conversación? Estoy a punto de cumplir 18, creo que se lo que me conviene y lo que no, no te metas en mis asuntos.

\- ¡Estoy tratando de hablar contigo porque me preocupas! - exclamó el mayor. - No puedes meterte en más problemas…

-Tú eres mi único problema.

Ignorando los llamados de su madre y hermano, el rubio tomó la chaqueta que había dejado tirada en el sillón y salió dando un portazo tras él.

 _Preocupado por mí, ¡ja!_

 _La única razón por la que se preocupa es que no arruine su imagen._

Caminó sin rumbo, no regresaría a casa tan pronto pero tampoco sabía a dónde ir.

-¡Yamato!

-Oh, no. – el rubio giró sobre sus propios talones para observar al mayor correr hacia él.- ¿Seguro que no te siguió ningún paparazzi?

-Dios mío, Yamato, ¿puedes callarte por un minuto y siquiera escucharme?- le replicó su hermano. El rubio lo miró en silencio con los brazos cruzados.- No puedes irte de la casa así, todos están preocupados, ¿es lo que haces habitualmente? Agh. El punto aquí es que solo...quiero entender, solo eso. Dime una razón por la cual haces esto, el porqué de los problemas en la escuela, de tu comportamiento. Solo explícame, Yamato, ¿cuál es tu problema con la vida?- El rubio lo siguió mirando, sin hablar, solo sosteniéndole la mirada. Si algo tenían todos los Hyuga eran algo: tercos.- Respóndeme.- le dijo Ryuuya exasperado.

-¿Ahora sí puedo hablar?- le contestó rodando los ojos.

-¡Responde, maldita sea!

-¡Tú! ¡Tú eres mi maldito problema! ¡Toda mi vida lo has sido! ¡Vivo a tu sombra esperando que alguien me note por lo que yo soy! ¡Qué iluso! ¡Jamás me puedo librar de ti! ¡Ryuuya,esto, Ryuuya, aquello! ¡Estoy harto! ¡Harto de que me restrieguen en la cara tu fama, tu éxito, tu buena vida, tu dedicación, lo trabajador, educado, amable que eres! ¡Estoy harto de ti, Ryuuya!- explotó el chico antes de poder pensar en una mejor escapatoria.

-¿Qué? ¿De qué hablas si siempre he hecho todo por ustedes, para que ustedes estén bien?

Yamato se permitió sonreír, incapaz de creerlo.- Jódete.- fue lo último que le dijo antes de salir corriendo del lugar lo más rápido que pudo.

 _Egoísta._

 _De entre todas las palabras que he oído que usan para describirte,_

 _Solo he escuchado esa una vez._

 _Y es la más acertada._

 _No sabes ver más allá de tu acto de superhéroe,_

 _No puedes ver los problemas que le causas a los demás con ello._

* * *

 ** _Ahora_ regresé con Yamato 7-7 solo para aclarar las cosas por si acaso, hice esto así porque Yama es el rival de Syo y bueno, como todos sabemos, Ryuuya es su ídolo, así que pensé que con Yama tendría que ser lo contrario. No tengo hermanos mayores pero con un hermano como Ryuuya sentiría mucha presión de tener un hermano como él. También pienso que Yamato está teñido porque, por Dios, su color de cabello es muy extraño xD **

**Yani-ko: Sí, tenemos que empezar a crear contenido de los siete Heavens porque no hay xD pues me alegra mucho que te gustara y espero que también innoves con tu fic;) un headcanon es algo así como una idea o creencia que cualquiera se puede inventar y tú puedes estar muy convencida de ello pero obviamente no es oficial hasta que el autor lo diga xD nos leemos luego :)**

 **Liluz de Géminis: Te ganaron :v pues si, hay que sacar contenido de donde sea xD y pues de hecho hice esto para ayudarme en DCT pero después decidí publicarlo xD pues ya actualice ambos a ver si acaso te puedes dar una vuelta xD nos leemos, espero que te haya gustado :)**


	3. Nagi

_Desde pequeño ha sido así..._

 _No tuve la oportunidad de tener una infancia normal,_

 _No se lo que es tener un amigo,_

 _No se lo que es ir todos los días a la escuela,_

 _Ni ver caricaturas,_

 _Ni jugar videojuegos,_

 _Tampoco sé cuál es la vida de un niño normal._

-¡Nagi!

-...

¡Nagi, levántate!

-...

-¡Nagi!- con ese último aviso, las luces de la habitación se prendieron y un pequeño bulto de cobijas se removió.

-¿Qué?- respondió el chico molesto, tratando de ocultarse de la luz que le lastimaba los ojos.

-Tenemos una audición muy lejos a las 7, así que quiero que te levantes, te pongas la ropa que te dejé al pie de la cama y salgas a desayunar que no hay mucho tiempo. Tienes 10 minutos. Tenemos que llegar temprano para causar una buena impresión. – después de eso se oyó un portazo.

Una mano salió de entre las cobijas y alcanzó el apagador que estaba junto a la cama. Se sentó en la cama, frotándose los ojos y con un bostezo, una risa salió de él al repasar las palabras de su madre.

-'Tenemos', aunque no me guste, la palabra correcta es 'tienes'.

 _Ella es la única que quiere que tenga éxito._

 _Es la que se va a beneficiar cuando sea "famoso"_

 _Si es que algún día pasa, porque..._

 _Tan solo tengo 11 años._

-¡Mikado, Nagi! ¡Pase, por favor!

-Está bien, vamos, Nagi.- ella tomó la mano del pequeño y ambos se levantaron hasta la puerta que comunicaba con la siguiente sala.

-Solo el chico, señora.- la detuvo un miembro del staff.

-¿Por qué? ¿Quién lo dice?- repuso ella enojada.

-Son las reglas que pudieron los jueces, no quieren padres allá adentro.

Antes de que su madre pudiera hablar nuevamente, Nagi respondió.- Está bien. – y entró a la sala sin siquiera ver a su madre.

-Hazlo bien.- fue lo último que escuchó de ella.

Iba caminando tranquilo hasta que recordó que ella no le había dicho para qué estaba audicionando.

-Ehm...disculpa.- le dijo a la chica del staff.-Va a sonar algo tonto, pero...¿de qué es la audición?

-¿Hm? ¿N-No lo sabes?- preguntó deteniéndose.

-...No, lo siento.- respondió apenado. Ella sonrió, comprendiendo que era algo que sucedía muy a menudo.

-Solo te pedirán que leas un fragmento del guión, ¿está bien? Es normal estar nervioso.

-"¿Nervioso? ¡Já! Por lo menos tengo una excusa ahora"- sonrió.- Claro, gracias.- y dicho eso siguió hasta quedar en frente de los jueces.

-Soy Nagi Mikado, tengo 11 años. – se presentó.

-Que lindo~- exclamó una de las jueces.

-"¿Lindo?"- frunció el ceño un poco antes de recomponerse y seguir.

 _Con el paso del tiempo, aprendí algo,_

 _Yo pretendía ser un adulto, trataba de justificar el no tener una vida normal como niño._

 _Pero mi única arma era eso: tener la apariencia de un niño._

 _"Lindo, tierno, inocente" ese es el Nagi que siempre quiso vender mi madre._

 _Aunque solo funciona para encantar a los adultos._

 _No me va muy bien con los de mi edad._

-Mikado, lee la página 394.

-Después de una serie de avances en el Pacífico, los Estados Unidos decidieron lanzar dos bombas atómicas sobre territorio japonés.

-Se ve como niña.- escuchó un murmuro. Lo ignoró.

-Las explosiones tuvieron lugar en Hiroshima y Nagasaki los día de agosto de 1945

-También tiene voz de niña.- escuchó de nuevo. Trató de ignorarlo aunque ahora podía escuchar a la mayoría hablando.

-El 14 de agosto...

-¿Estás seguro de que es un chico?

-¿¡Tienes algún problema?!- exclamó harto, mirando al chico que acababa de hablar.

-¡Mikado!

 _Jamás tuve amigos._

 _La mayoría me odian, porque los maestros tienen algún pacto con ni madre._

 _No pueden meterme en problemas, soy intocable._

 _Y eso hace que me odien aún más._

-Nagi, mañana vamos a ir a una audición muy seria, necesito que esta tarde practiques.

-¿Qué cosa?

-Canto.

-¿Qué? Pensé que estábamos apostando a que fuera actor o modelo...

-Pero hay una oportunidad muy buena, si te aceptan aseguraríamos tu carrera como idol desde ahora.

-¿Idol?- repitió, casi atragantándose con lo que estaba comiendo.

-Sí, así que practica.

-P-Pero tengo 11 años, y no hay nadie que debute antes de los 17.- dijo preocupado.

-En un agencia te aceptan, y sigues entrenando hasta que ellos te consideren listo para debutar. Pero, hay algo de dinero en el proceso así que...

-¿Y la escuela?

-Vamos, Nagi, puedes seguir yendo.

-No me refería a eso.- murmuró.

-Estoy haciendo esto por ti, Nagi. ¿Cuántas veces debo repetirlo?

-Ninguna, ya lo sé.- contestó levantándose de la mesa para poder dirigirse a su cuarto.

 _Un Nagi diferente al que soy._

 _Ese es el que el mundo quiere ver._

 _Alguien que no soy yo._

-¿Sabes qué hacer?- preguntó su madre.

-'Tratar de dar una buena impresion'- repitió el chico, hastiado.

-Ajá. ¿Y?- volvió a preguntar.

Nagi sonrió lo mejor que pudo.

-¡Exacto!

-Número 25.

-¡Eres tú! Vamos, Nagi.

-Sí~- exclamó.- "Comienza el acto."

Entró con andar alegre, se detuvo con un salto enfrente de los jueces.

-Hola~. Mi nombre es Nagi Mikado, tengo 11 años. Un gusto.- sonrió.

Vio las sonrisas de los mayores.

 _En cambio, ¿quién quiere al verdadero Nagi?_

 _Nadie._

 _Primeramente porque nadie lo conoce._

 _Tengo que actuar como alguien que no soy para agradar a los demás._

 _Y mi verdadero yo...realmente no sé quién sea._

* * *

 **Volvi con Nagi x3 creo que tengo un poco más de idea con él...**

 **Los capítulos los voy escribiendo en pasado pero no tengo una fecha precisa, aquí Nagi tiene 11, Kira tenía casi 18, es variado, pero hago la aclaración para no revolver a nadie xD Este niño no sé que me da, es tan pequeño pero fue arrogante con Natsuki, no se pero lo adoro xD**

 **No sé de quién será el próximo capítulo pero espero lo lean con gusto al igual que este (?)**

 **Liluz de Geminis: Que bueno que te gustara, me la saco de la manga pero tienen algo de sentido (?) xD espero que también te guste este y que vengas de visita con el review xD nos leemos luego**


	4. Eiji

_¿Crees acaso que no me doy cuenta que es difícil para ti?_

 _Sé que soy pequeño y crees que no entiendo, pero, hermano…_

 _Hay muchas cosas que no te digo para que no te preocupes de más,_

 _Para mí también es difícil vivir de esta manera…_

 _No te estoy recriminando nada, pero…_

 _Estoy muy solo._

-Eiji Otori…

 _Muchas cosas me hacen falta,_

 _No quiero que te sientas mal y callo,_

 _Pero mi más grande deseo es vivir como un niño normal…_

-Eiji Otori.

 _¿Algún día podré cumplir mi sueño?_

 _¿Podremos tener una vida normal?_

 _Hermano…_

 _¿Alguna vez podremos disfrutar de esta vida?_

 _¿Dejaré de ser una carga para ti?_

\- ¡Eiji Otori!

El grito vino acompañado de un golpe a su escritorio que hizo que el castaño se despertara bastante alterado.

\- ¿Eh? ¿Qué?

-Es la quinta vez en este mes que te quedas dormido en clase. Fuera de mi clase. – anunció la maestra. El chico no discutió, tomó su cuaderno y pluma que eran las únicas cosas que había sacado de su mochila, se echó ésta al hombro e hizo su camino hacia la salida del salón de clases.

\- Quiero a tus padres, aquí, para mañana.

-E-Espere, profesora, no es necesario, si quiere y-

\- Sin réplicas. Ve y deja que siga con mi clase.

Y sin darle tiempo de algo más, la puerta del salón fue cerrada justo delante de él.

Suspiró para después pasarse la mano entre los cabellos, desesperado. No era la primera vez que le llamaban la atención, pero ir al extremo de citar a sus padres…

Caminó muy lentamente, arrastrando los pies, era la última clase del día no tenía más remedio que esperar a que lo dejaran salir.

Llamar a sus padres era demasiado problemático, dejando de lado los problemas que le ocasionaría…¿Quién se suponía iba a ir a la junta sí, no sabía nada de su madre y su padre jamás se había preocupado por él? ¡Ah, claro! Por supuesto que había respuesta a eso…su hermano, Eiichi Otori. El chico que se había encargado de cuidarlo por sus cortos 14 años de vida cuando la diferencia de edad era de solo 7 años.

Para cualquiera que se le preguntara, preferiría un millón de veces que su hermano mayor fuera a una junta con su director en vez de sus padres, para Eiji, ese no era el caso. Eiichi había entrado como trainee en la agencia de su padre hace varios años, a pesar de eso, no había sido capaz de debutar todavía. El caso era que, apenas veía a Eiichi, ¿con qué cara lo vería de nuevo después de que lo mandaran a llamar por su culpa? Además, Eiichi debía de ponerle atención a su carrera, ya hacía mucho por él, ¿ahora también tenía que atenderlo en la escuela?

-Demonios.- murmuró devuelta a casa.

No le sorprendió al no ver a Eiichi allí, últimamente ya no lo veía, más que una vez a la semana máximo, que era cuando el mayor se aseguraba de que hubiera comida y lo necesario. Nunca hacía preguntas sobre cómo estaba, se limitaba a analizarlo y Eiji entendía que se veía bien, sano y estable. O al menos eso pensaba, no sabía leer muy bien a su hermano, era una persona muy difícil.

Dejó a un lado las cosas de la escuela y se tiró en el sillón simplemente.

 _Te preocupas por mí a tu manera,_

 _O eso me gusta suponer._

 _¿Soy muy egoísta al desear que te preocupes por mí?_

 _¿Es algo malo sentir que debería de tener más?_

 _¿Es malo desear una familia?_

-Hey, ¿qué haces ahí tirado?

-Hermano.- murmuró levantándose de golpe mirando con sorpresa al castaño que estaba mirándolo desde el otro lado del sillón.

-¿Ya comiste algo?

-...No, todavía no tengo hambre.- mintió sentándose normalmente para dejarle un lugar al mayor.

-¿Seguro? Yo me haré algo ahora.- dijo simplemente, dirigiéndose a la cocina.

-E-Espera, te ayudaré.

A fin de cuentas, él era el que siempre estaba en esa casa, sabía dónde estaban las cosas y cómo usarlas.

-Tienes todo organizado por aquí.- señaló Eiichi.

-No tengo mucho que hacer.- respondió simplemente.

Ambos hermanos estaban sentados, minutos más tarde, en el sillón, los platos los dejarían para después. La televisión estaba prendida pero el menor no podía poner atención en lo que estaba, a pesar de que su hermano se veía atento, lo único que Eiji tenía en la cabeza era el citatorio que tenía para mañana. ¿Cuál era la forma de solucionar las cosas más fácil y que les causara menos problemas a todos?

-¿Qué has hecho en la escuela?

-¡Nada!- respondió automáticamente.- ¿Tú? ¿Qué haz hecho? ¿Estás muy ocupado?

El mayor lo miró extrañado pero se cruzó de brazos y volvió a ver la tele.

-Nada increíble, no está dando resultados pero no quiero darme por vencido, me dolería el orgullo, ¿sabes?- dijo él.

-¿Crees que algún día...?

-¿Debute?- sonrió un poco.- Sí, si lo creo.

 _Me han dicho que no tengo voluntad, ni fuerza en todos los sentidos_

 _Al ver a mi hermano, solo puedo estar de acuerdo con ello._

 _No soportaría lo mismo que él._

 _Tanto esfuerzo sin frutos..._

-Hay algo que no quieres decirme, ¿cierto?- preguntó el mayor.

-¿Eh? ¿Qué te hace pensar eso?- preguntó tratando de ponerse nervioso.

-Estas inquieto desde que me viste.- respondió simplemente.

-No, nada...- se apresuró a contestar.

-Eiji.

-...¿Puedes ir a la escuela mañana?- preguntó bajando la cabeza. En realidad que no quería hacerlo, prefería quedarse fuera de esa clase todo el año.

-¿Tan nervioso estabas por una junta? Sabes que siempre voy un día después de las juntas.- contestó el chico, calmado.

-No es una junta...ah...quieren verte específicamente a ti...por mí.- dijo aún más apenado que antes.

-¿Qué fue lo que pasó?- preguntó algo más serio.

-La maestra me sacó de clases...y quiere ver...a alguien.

-Quieren ver a tus padres. ¿Y qué hiciste como para que lo quisieran?- preguntó de nuevo, aún más tenso que antes.

-...Me quedé dormido en clase.- respondió. En ese justo momento ansiaba solamente haberse callado y aceptar las consecuencias sin tener que meter a Eiichi en ello.

-¿Y por qué?

Esa pregunta si que no se la esperaba. Para él era simple, se había quedado dormido últimamente porque esperaba a oír la puerta abrirse y saber que él había llegado, pero como el mayor había estado llegando tarde, él dormía tarde.

-No he podido dormir, es solo eso.- suspiró.

-Iré mañana.- terminó el mayor, antes de levantarse del sillón, listo para irse a su habitación. –Eiji.

-¿Qué?- preguntó levantando la mirada para poder verlo.

-Tengo que mudarme a un departamento que la agencia me dio, así que tendrás que vivir solo a partir de ahora.

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué?

-No lo sé. Pero así será.- contestó dándose la vuelta para poder entrar a su habitación.

 _Lamento ser una molestia._

 _Lamento causarte problemas._

 _Lo único que no quería era estar solo._

 _Y ahora lo estoy._

* * *

 **Lo siento, me excedí con Eiji xD es que este niño es tan lindo y puro x3 yo lo amo y creo que es la historia que más me gustó (y eso que su historia es creada por mi xD) no han dicho nada sobre ellos aún así que yo me limitaré a seguir escribiendo según mi imaginación (lo notarán más con Shion porque su historia si me la saque por completo de la manga xD)**

 **Kuroo-nee: Muchas gracias! Me encanta que te gustara x3 me tardé un poco con Yama pero me gusto el resultado xD aquí continuó con este dulce niño que es Eiji espero te guste!**

 **Nos leemos luego, no se olviden en dejar review x3**


	5. Shion

_Libro tras libro, he leído todo…_

 _Aprendí la teoría, la historia, todo…_

 _¿Cuándo lo pondré en práctica?_

\- ¿Estudiaste ya la lección 14 del libro?

-Desde hace una semana… ¿ya es tiempo?

-No has terminado tu educación todavía.

\- ¿Cuándo lo será entonces? – exclamó desesperado.

-Cuando sea decidido.

 _Al parecer mi destino no está en mis manos,_

 _Nunca lo ha estado, pero espero poder cambiarlo algún día…_

 _¿De qué me sirve saber cuándo empezó tal o cuál movimiento artístico cuando yo no puedo iniciar el mío?_

 _¿Para qué saber cuándo se compuso la sinfonía 9 de Beethoven si no puedo tocar mi propia composición?_

 _¿Para qué me sirven las letras si yo puedo hablar con la música?_

La suave melodía que salía de la sala de piano era encantadora, cada nota reflejaba la pasión que el chico cargaba en cada uno de sus movimientos, sus ágiles manos danzaban libremente sobre las telas, acariciando cada una solo lo suficientemente fuerte para después avanzar a otra, no necesitaba de una partitura, conocía su melodía mejor que nada, al igual que sabía que sería reprendido por tocar otra melodía en lugar de practicar la nueva canción que le habían dado, no le importaba. Era de las pocas veces que desobedecía reglas, siempre las seguía, siempre que no tuviera una nueva composición propia, cada vez que tenía algo nuevo, necesitaba oírlo, aunque sea una vez, valía la pena el castigo que tenía después.

\- ¡Shion!

 _Solo una vez, con eso me basta,_

 _Pero no me puedo mantener así por siempre,_

 _Necesito ser libre, mi música necesita ser libre…_

Ser el alumno prodigio tenía sus beneficios por lo menos, después de cumplir con las horas de castigo – de ese día- lo dejaron ir a su habitación. Era el único que tenía una habitación propia; aunque el cuarto era lo de menos, la vista era lo importante.

 _Hay muy pocas cosas que valen la pena en el tipo de vida que me han obligado a llevar,_

 _Pero mientras las cosas no mejoren, solo puedo soportar._

El lugar se encontraba alejado de la ciudad por lo que podía ver con claridad las estrellas en el cielo nocturno. Le gustaba observarlas, era una forma de liberarse de ese mundo donde lo restringían de muchas cosas.

Volvió a su habitación para observar con tristeza lo gris que era y la pila de libros y trabajos que tenía que hacer.

Suspiró antes de ir a sentarse frente al escritorio y empezar a leer el primer libro que pudo tomar.

Se rindió a los pocos párrafos y sacó unas partituras en blanco, su lápiz corrió como si fuera por voluntad propia y el blanco se llenó rápidamente. Una nota tras otra empezaron a aparecer, cobrando vida en el papel.

Sonrió al ver su trabajo terminado. Se preguntaba en cuanto tiempo lo dejarían tocar el piano de nuevo, aunque volviera a ser castigado, quería escuchar esa nueva melodía.

¿ _Es el destino que yo allá terminado aquí?_

 _En este mundo tan monótono en el que vivo._

 _Con el talento que dicen que tengo,_

 _Debería de ser cuestión de tiempo para que me dejen ser libre._

 _Que el talento me guíe y solo eso._

¿ _O es que acaso estamos aquí para que nuestra imaginación y talento sea reprimido?_

-¡Luces fuera en 5 minutos!

Suspiró algo harto, estaba apenas empezando. Se resignó como siempre y se tiró en la cama. No estaba cansado físicamente, de lo único que estaba cansado es de llevar una vida tan robótica. Sin nada de tiempo libre para hacer lo que quisiera.

 _Algún día, no muy lejano,_

 _Pienso terminar con esto._

 _No voy a vivir mi vida como me dicen que lo haga._

 _Lo voy a hacer como yo quiero._

 _Solo necesito una oportunidad._

 _Y me iré._

* * *

 **Volví esta vez con Shion~ Siento que no lo dejé muy claro así que explico xD según yo, decidí no hacerlo literalmente un Cecil, para mí, Shion no es un príncipe como Cecil. Él es un niño prodigio, pero en la "escuela" (creo que es más un instituto-internado-no sé qué de música xD) los llevan por cierto camino, no los dejan expresarse como quieren por la típica vista de "perfección" pero Shion eta harto porque pues no es libre xD eso es lo que pienso, no sé, muy loco xD**

 **Bueno, mi idea era acabar DCT antes de la cuarta temporada pero como pueden ver los que la leen, me falta mucho para acabar x'D** **así que espero por lo menos acabar esto para que no me duela tanto cuando vea que me equivoqué con respecto a los chicos :'v**

 **Kuro-Nee: Hola :D no te preocupes, sé que luego no hay tiempo, pero me encanta que te hayas pasado a dejar review. Eiji es mi preferido así que lo hice todo cute como creo que es x3 y pues ahora le tocó a Shion, como puedes ver en un estilo muy raro xD espero que te guste, nos leemos luego :D**

 **Megalynch: Lo sé xC ni siquiera el trío original tiene muchos fics, por eso decidí hacer estos, esperando que ayude a alguien a ver a estos chicos de otra manera x3 ojalá te guste :D**

 **HaruDokuro: Es que quien no quiere a Heavens? :v en general quiero hacer que haya fans de Heavens en todos lados porque yo no los considero malos como la mayoría del fandom :v y pues aquí viene este Shion que no supe bien cómo llegó esta idea loca de él pero llegó :v espero te guste :)**

 **Eso es todo por este capítulo, ya solo me faltan Eiichi y Van, y espero traerlos pronto! Nos leemos luego :D**


	6. Van

_Ich habe genug gehabt_

 _Ich habe nie gefragt, für diese_

Recorrió los pasillos con paso enfurecido, prácticamente corría hasta su habitación para poder llegar hasta allá y cerrar de un portazo. Otro viaje. ¿A dónde? No le importaba, estaba harto de no poder estar en un lugar fijo, de tener que salir de país en país solo para que sus padres pudieran ir a alardear del prestigio de la familia.

Quería una vida normal. No una de niño rico. No le gustaba serlo, odiaba serlo. No se sentía como si perteneciera a ese lugar.

A esas alturas de su vida, tenía por seguro que ya había recorrido Europa y Asia enteros.

-Öffnet, tenemos que irnos temprano.

-Nein. No quiero ir.

-Van, deja de hacer el ridículo, ¿sabes cuánto afectaría que no fueras?

-Claro, para que los demás crean que también soy un tonto presumido como ustedes y que seguiré el camino como cabeza de la familia de la misma forma pretenciosa en la que hacen.- respondió desde dentro. Había cerrado con llave, así que no le preocupaba para nada la represalia que obtendría, al fin, no podían hacerle nada.

-¡No te atrevas a hablarme así! ¡Sal de allí ahora mismo! ¡Si no tienes disciplina ahora jamás podrás ser un buen jefe!

-¿¡Y quien dijo que quería serlo?!

-¡Quieras o no eres parte de esta familia!

-¡Pues esta familia es un asco!

-Ich kann es nicht glauben.- escuchó el murmulló de su padre.- Nos vamos ahora, Van.

-No soy un niño pequeño, no tengo porque obedecer.

-¡Van!

-Ich werde tun, was ich will.

 _Nadie entiende realmente como soy._

 _Ni los problemas que tengo._

 _No tener algo que llamar hogar,_

 _Ni familia._

 _No tengo ninguna de ellas._

-¿Se fueron?

-Sí. Dijeron que si cambia de opinión puede solicitar transporte en cualquier momento.

-Para nada.- dijo Van apresuradamente.- Gracias.

Se apresuró a alejarse de todos, que no le fue difícil pues la mansión era muy grande y a pesar de que el personal era mucho, no tenía ningún problema en encontrar alguna habitación vacía.

Realmente no había nada que hacer. Nunca nada era entretenido. No había nadie con quien pudiera hablar, nadie a quien escuchar, nadie que lo escuchara. Esa era una opción. La otra opción era ir con su familia y alardear sobre la riqueza de su familia, Van se preguntaba cuándo sería el día en que esa faceta cayera, habían pasado de un país a otro porque el dinero cada vez faltaba más, años de riquezas heredadas estaban llegando a su fin y por supuesto que sus padres lucharían por defender su posición hasta el último centavo.

Se movían de un lugar a otro, cuando empezaba a tener esperanzas en que las cosas mejorarían, tenían que mudarse a otro lugar, en el cual iniciaba desde cero su búsqueda de personas que valieran la pena. Después de años de hacer lo mismo, se había dado por vencido, las buenas personas cada vez eran menos y los ególatras pretenciosos aumentaban de manera alarmante.

Estaba harto de esa vida solitaria, pretenciosa, deprimente, que le habían hecho seguir desde siempre.

 _Solo quiero a alguien._

 _Nunca he tenido a una persona conmigo,_

 _He estado por mi cuenta._

 _Sin nadie a quien escuchar, ni nadie que me escuche._

-Joven Kiryuin, ¿a dónde va?

El chico se detuvo antes de abrir la puerta.

-Saldré. Regresó pronto.

-¿A dónde?

-Caminar por allí.- estaba a punto de abrir.

-Me temo que no puede hacer eso.

-¿Por qué no?- preguntó confundido.

-Los amos han dejado una orden clara. No dejarlo salir a pesar de lo que pase.

Pero el chico dejo de escuchar al hombre cuando mencionaron a sus padres, claro, comprendía. Seguramente habrían inventado una buena excusa para no quedar mal, prefirieron mentir y dejarlo encerrado antes que decirle al mundo que él: Van Kiryuin, no era la copia exacta y engreída de sus padres y se había negado a asistir a otro evento de ricos pretenciosos.

 _Me tienen harto._

 _Yo nunca pedí esto._

 _Sin embargo, es como me veo obligado a vivir._

 _Quiero huir._

 _Pero no sé a dónde._

 _Después de tantos viajes,_

 _No tengo un lugar al que pertenezca._

 _Ninguno lugar al cual tenerle cariño._

 _Nadie a quien extrañar y querer volver a ver._

 _No tengo a nadie._

 _No tengo nada._

* * *

 **Hola~ ¿cómo la están pasando en está víspera de Utapri? :v**

 **Yo prometí que los iba a acabar antes de que empezara la temporada y lo voy a cumplir :v**

 **Van y Shion son con los que seguro no le atino para nada, los demás yo creo que algo si concordará pero estos dos si deje mi imaginación rellenar todo xD**

 **Explicó también. Según yo, Van se vería increíble hablando alemán así que para mí, él viene de Austria, es originario de Japón pero por lo de ser niño rico le ha tocado viajar por todas partes, pero nunca se queda en un lugar lo suficiente como para hacer amigos, por eso está solo.**

 **Lo sé, me alucino mucho xD pero bueno, es culpa de ellos por no darme más información de estos niños xD**

 **Kuro-Nee: Lol suele pasar :v lamento romper tu corazón :'v decidí cerrar con Eiichi porque es el líder y tiene que cerrar este ciclo :v No se porque los odian pero yo los amo, desde que los vi en 2000% supe que los iba a amar (pero los hicieron kk :'v) y después regresaron bien cool con estos 4 nuevos y me enamoré x3 espero disfrutes de este chico alemán según yo xD**

 **Meganlynch: No sé qué pasa pero solo me llego el correo de tu review pero FF no me lo muestra :'v en fin, espero que este también te haya gustado y pues ya nada más me queda uno (o no 7-7) que también espero leas más adelante :)**

 **Y bien~ me despido no si antes decirles que llegare con Eiichi el mero día del estreno de Legend Star, así que esperen la cuarta temporada y este último drabble~ Nos leemos luego, Bye~**


	7. Eiichi

_Yo no tenía más de 10 años,_

 _Él no tenía más de 6_

 _Pero desde ese momento_

 _Estuvimos solos._

-¿Y mamá?

-No lo sé.

-¿Papá?

-No lo sé.

-¿Y qué haremos?

-¡No lo sé, Eiji, no lo sé!

 _No sé nada de ella desde esa edad._

 _Y él ni siquiera se molestó en seguir con nosotros a partir de entonces._

 _Hijo del hombre más reconocido..._

 _Pero nadie sabe de mi existencia._

-Disculpe pero no puede pasar a menos que tenga una cita.

-Disculpe usted, pero vengo a ver a mi padre.

-¿Padre?

-Sí...

-Pensé que no tenía hijos...- susurró la mujer.

-¡Por eso mismo hablaré con él!- el chico ignoró los llamados de la otra mientras entraba en la oficina donde se suponía estaría su padre. El hombre lo miró, buscando la fuente del alboroto.

-¿Qué quieres?- dijo molestó.

-"¿Qué quieres?" ¿Eso es lo que vas a decirme?- le gritó.- Lo que quiero es algo de ayuda en casa, ¿sabes lo difícil que es cuidar de un niño? Probablemente no lo sabes, ¡porque jamás has intentado cuidarnos!

-¿Y tienes que venir a armar este drama ahora mismo?

-¿¡Pues cuando más?! ¡Nunca vas a casa! ¡Si no estás aquí no sé dónde, entonces!

 _Simplemente no existo._

 _O soy ignorado._

 _Vivo por debajo del agua,_

 _Una aparente vida normal,_

 _Cuando la situación es más rara y deprimente de lo que parece._

 _Pero solo alguien mediocre se quedaría de esta manera para siempre._

 _Si no se alza la voz, nadie nota tus reclamos._

 _¿Qué mejor manera que convertirse en alguien?_

 _Que todos te conozcan, ser una estrella, una persona reconocida...Un i_ dol.

-¿Idol?

-Sí.

-¿En esta agencia? ¿En mí agencia?

-¿Por qué no?- respondió él, casualmente.

-¿Has notado siquiera la forma en que actúas? Eres arrogante, impaciente, difícil de tratar. No tienes la personalidad para ser un idol.- lo cortó Raging, inmediatamente.

-Bueno, debería de intentarlo. Quiero decir, se supone que vendiste millones de discos y siéndote sincero, las palabras con las que me describiste son las mismas que te describen a ti.- le dijo el chico, sin molestarse.

-Tú, idiota irrespetuoso.- murmuró.

-Solo estaba avisando que lo iba a hacer, porque digas los que digas lo intentaré. Y hagas lo que hagas, seré un idol de talla mundial.

 _Ir en contra de la corriente._

 _Es como he vivido toda mi vida._

 _Enfrentándome a cosas que se supone que no debería de ser capaz de hacer,_

 _O mejor aún, enfrentándome a situaciones en las que no debería estar._

 _Ignorado por un padre, abandonado por una madre, cuidando de un niño menor._

 _¿Cómo no querer salir de eso?_

 _¿Cómo no luchar por algo mejor?_

-¿Para qué me hiciste venir?- preguntó Eiichi, pensaba que jamás volvería a esa oficina, no hasta que le dijeran que haría su debut, pero hasta para él, eso era muy pronto.

-No me hables así, ahora soy tu jefe, haber si siquiera así muestras algo de respeto.

El castaño bufó, claramente molesto.

-¿Y bien?

-No creas que esto será fácil para ti, por el hecho de estar emparentados...

-Me lo imaginaba, no eres el tipo que hace excepciones ni por su hijo.- respondió Eiichi con calma.

-De hecho, podría ser un poco más difícil para ti...

-Algo injusto.- repuso cruzándose de brazos.

-Injusto pero así será.

 _No me conoce._

 _Cree que me rendiría por algo como eso._

 _Pero no lo haré._

 _Porque tengo que probarle un punto._

-Llegue.- avisó dejando las llaves en la mesa.

Su hermano lo miró desde el sillón con una leve sonrisa.

-¿Cómo te fue?- preguntó el menor.

-Horrible, igual que siempre.- murmuró sim darle importancia.

-¿Qué tal la escuela?

Eiji desvió la mirada.

-Bien...supongo.

Eiichi suspiró.

-¿Y ahora?

-Nada.- negó rápidamente.- Ya sabes...nunca es divertido ir, solo eso.

El de lentes se dedicó a analizarlo un poco más.

-Si tú lo dices...

 _Nada haría que me rindiera._

 _No hay nada más fuerte que eso._

 _Mi ambición por ser reconocido._

-¿Crees que también podría ser un idol algún día?

 _Y al parecer no soy el único._

-¿Y cuándo será tiempo de hacer mi debut?

-Cuando logres tener el comportamiento adecuado de un idol.

-¿Cómo? Cuando eras idol eras bastante odioso, ¿porque yo no puedo serlo?- enarcó una sonrisa al ver como el hombre estaba a punto de gritarle.

 _A pesar de lo duro que pueda ser._

-Eso fue muy débil. Volvamos de nuevo desde el inicio...además deberías de cambiar varios pasos.

-Pero llevo 4 horas ensayando.

-¿Y has mejorado? No.

 _A pesar de las críticas._

-Es algo anti-estético que uses los lentes, ¿sabes?

-Tu voz no llega a la nota que necesitamos...

 _A pesar de los obstáculos..._

-Tal vez sería mejor si no hicieras tu debut en solitario. Piensa lo bien que te iría en una banda...

 _Porque a pesar de ser abandonado en las cenizas,_

 _Se puede resurgir como un fénix._

* * *

 **((Primero quiero decir que lo del fénix es por el apellido** **鳳,** _ **Ootori que tiene por tradición fénix x3))**_

 _ **Y con esto acabo (o no? ewe) estos drabbles de Heavens~ y sí, lo publicó hoy a medianoche porque ya estamos a unas horitas de Utapri para seguir conociendo de los chicos *u***_

 _ **Espero les hayan gustado estos drabbles que hice a partir de ideas muy locas, y si alguien lo lee de hoy primero de Octubre en adelante, recuerden que esta historia fue hecha antes de conocer la verdadera historia de los chicos. Antes de la cuarta temporada y escrito a partir de puros headcanons y mi imaginación activa xD**_

 ** _Así que esperemos unas horas más para ver a nuestros príncipes._**

 ** _Yo me despido. Les agradezco que hayan leído estos drabbles y no se olviden de dejar su review._**

 ** _Nos leemos luego en fics futuros ^-^/_**


End file.
